1. Field of the Invention
The present invent ion relates to a mirror assembly, and more particularly to a mirror assembly for sanitary or dressing or washing purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical mirrors for sanitary or dressing or washing purposes are solidly secured in a cabinet or directly secured to the wall of the sanitary or the dressing or the washing rooms, and are normally parallel to the wall, and may not be rotated or adjusted relative to the wall, such that the mirror may not be suitably used when the users are not located in front of the mirror. The users may have to prepare and to hold another mirror when they are not or may not be located in front of the mirror. However, when one of the two hands of the user holds the additional mirror, it will be difficult or inconvenient for the user to conduct the other washing or dressing operations with the other hand only.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mirrors for sanitary or dressing purposes.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a mirror assembly for sanitary or dressing or washing purposes, including an adjustable or a foldable or a rotatable structure for allowing the mirror assembly to be directed to various angles or directions and for allowing the users to use the mirror assembly without standing in front of the mirror assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a mirror assembly for attaching onto a supporting wall, the mirror assembly comprising a base for attaching onto the wall, the base including a stud extended therefrom, a socket secured onto the stud and including a ball provided thereon, a barrel rotatably engaged onto the ball of the socket, and a mirror secured onto the barrel and rotated in concert with the barrel relative to the base, for allowing the mirror to be directed toward any selected angular position relative to the base.
The stud is a threaded stud, the socket includes a shank extended from the ball and threaded onto the threaded stud for securing the shank onto the base.
One or more fasteners may further be provided and threaded through the shank and the stud for solidly securing the shank onto the stud of the base.
The socket includes a neck portion formed between the ball and the shank and having an outer diameter smaller than that of the ball and the shank.
A locking device may further be provided for locking the barrel to the socket and includes an outer thread formed on the barrel, a lock sleeve rotatably engaged onto the ball and having an inner thread for threading with the outer thread of the barrel and having a peripheral flange extended radially inward therefrom and rotatably engaged between the ball and the shank, the peripheral flange includes an inner diameter smaller than that of the ball and the shank and greater than that of the neck portion of the socket.
One or more fasteners may further be provided and threaded through the lock sleeve and the barrel for solidly securing the barrel onto the lock sleeve.
The barrel includes an extension extended therefrom and having an outer thread formed thereon, the mirror assembly further includes a frame having an orifice formed therein for receiving the extension of the barrel and having a peripheral rib extended radially inward of the orifice thereof and engaged with the extension of the barrel, and a lock nut threaded with the outer thread of the extension of the barrel and received in the orifice of the frame for securing the frame to the barrel, the mirror is secured onto the frame for allowing the mirror to be directed toward any selected angular position relative to the base by a rotatable engagement of the frame and the barrel relative to the socket and the base.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.